


Rants

by Andy_Rayner



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Rayner/pseuds/Andy_Rayner
Summary: This is just a book ofpossible one shots and also just rants about my life. They won't all be positive, especially the rants, but some of them hopefully will be.





	Rants

RANT #1  
5/8/2017

So....Life sucks. Right now my life is kinda in a down hill. This year in school has been a living hell. A joke started going around about my name, and it wouldn't stop. It eventually turned into verbal harassment. Everybody said it was a joke, but it never felt like it. Most of the time I would come home and cry myself to sleep. It stopped after a few months and after I talked to the counselor at my school about it. after that, I lost this jacket that I'm really attached to. It's like that one thing that I always have with me. I left it at my friend's house, and I'm really hoping that they find it, but I don't know if they will. One of my friends is all going through a really shitty time right now, and I'm basically being her 'rock'. Or just someone she can rely on. So I really can't show that much emotion around any of my friends/family cause they all either expect me to be strong or won't believe me. I'm almost certain I have bipolar depression and anxiety which doesn't help, but....Ya. so that's it for this rant. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please don't be mean in the comments. I know that you may be going through something worse, and I'm sorry if you are. But thanks for reading.


End file.
